disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zira
Zira is de moeder van Nuka, Vitani en Kovu en is de slechterik in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots een film uit 1998. In het Swahili, een Afrikaanse taal, betekent 'Zira', haat. Zira heeft drie welpen, Nuka (die al tiener is), Vitani en Kovu. Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Zira is opportunistisch, cynisch en imposant. Ze laat zich leiden door haar emoties, wat vaak leidt tot een triade van scheldwoorden. Zira lijkt geduldig te zijn. Ze wacht totdat Kovu een jongvolwassen is, vooraleer ze een begin maakt met haar plannen. Zira toont over het algemeen weinig genegenheid naar haar welpen, tenzij het van nut is voor haarzelf. Ze is zelfs bereid haar eigen welpen te doden, wanneer die haar pad van wraak weigeren mee te volgen. Ondanks haar sterke punten, is ze verblind door haat, net als Scar was. Zira lijkt toch te geven om haar troep, ondanks haar wraakzuchtige natuur. Dit blijkt wanneer ze verdriet heeft om de dood van Nuka. Zira haat Simba volkomen, al waren haar interacties met de rest van de troep van Simba relatief neutraal. Wanneer Simba, samen met Nala en de rest van de troep, Kiara gaan halen uit Het Buitenland, identificeert Zira Nala mety een korte toon. Kort voor het einde van De Leeuwenkoning was Zira's Scars meest toegewijde volgeling, totdat Zira Scar bijna aanbad en hem vaak prees. Nadat Simba terugkeerde uit zijn ballingschap, werden Zira en haar volgelingen, die trouw bleven aan Scar, verbannen naar'' Het Buitenland'', waar ze bekend werden als De Buitenstaanders. Na haar verbanning houdt ze Simba verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Scar (al heeft Simba Scar niet zelf gedood) Fysieke verschijning Zira is een leeuwin met een donkere vacht. Haar vacht is grijsbruin met witte tenen en voetzolen. Zira heeft rode ogen en zwarte wenkbrauwen. Zira heeft een zwarte driehoekige neus, met een donker streep in het midden van haar hoofd. Ze heeft een hap uit een van haar oren, de reden hoe dit is gebeurd, wordt nooit geopenbaard. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots thumb|left|226px|Zira, biedt Kovu aan Simba aan Zira is de moeder van Nuka, Vitani en Kovu, en de leidster van de volgelingen van Scar ''(De Buitenlanders). Nadat Simba Scar had afgezet en Scar de dood had gevonden, werden Zira en de rest van de volgelingen van Scar door de nieuwe koning Simba verbannen naar Het Buitenland. '' Zira zwoer wraak op Simba. Wat zij niet wist was dat het de hyena's waren die Scar vermoord hebben. Zira's jongste zoon Kovu was '''Scars gekozen erfgenaam' (Kovu is overigens niet Scars zoon). Zira droomt ervan dat Kovu Simba vermoordt, als wraak voor Scars dood. We zien Zira voor het eerst opduiken, in de film, wanneer Kovu afdwaalt richting Het Koningsland. Dit gebeurt omdat Nuka onvoldoende let op Kovu. Vitani laat doorschemeren dat Nuka vaak onvoldoende let op Kovu. Kovu ontmoet dan Simba's dochter Kiara, die op haar beurt is afgedwaald naar Het Buitenland. Zira ziet de speelse interactie tussen Kovu en Kiara, en gromt van woede, wanneer Kiara zich voorstelt aan Kovu. Vervolgens zien we dat Simba arriveert en brult naar Kovu. Zira reageert hierop, door zich voor Kovu te plaatsen en brult dan op haar beurt naar Simba. Ze wisselt bittere woorden met hem en met de leeuwinnen die meegekomen zijn. Zira duwt Kovu vervolgens richting Simba en zegt in een spottend gebaar "'If you wish your pound of flesch, here", wetend dat Simba de welp toch niet zal doden aangezien hij daarvoor te weekhartig is. Vervolgens zegt Simba tegen Zira dat ze moet vertrekken, Zira neemt Kovu terug mee naar Het Buitenland. Kiara wordt meegenomen, door Simba richting Het Koningsland. thumb|left|226px|Zira voor het lied "Mijn Wiegelied" Nadat Zira weer thuis is, botviert ze haar woede op Nuka en Kovu. Vervolgens spot Zira ironisch genoeg met het idee van Kovu om vrienden te worden met Kiara, zodat Kovu zijn familie dichter in de buurt kan brengen van Simba. Het is pas nadat Zira zijn woorden heeft herhaald, dat Zira beseft dat het een goed idee is. Vervolgens feliciteert ze Kovu om zijn genialiteit. Ze begint een plan te krijgen om Scar alsnog te wreken. Zira leidt Kovu op en zorgt dat ook hij een grondige hekel krijgt aan Simba. Als Kovu jongvolwassen is hebben ze en plan beraamd om een wild vuur aan te steken (dit wordt gedaan door Nuka en Vitani), in Het Koningsland, zodat Kovu Kiara kan redden uit het vuur en dan Simba's vertrouwen kan winnen, met als uiteindelijke doel hem te doden. We zien Zira terug wanneer ze Kovu bespioneert op een afstand, tevreden met de voortgang van het plan. Enkele dagen later komt Vitani haar moeder vertellen dat Kovu verliefd is geworden op Kiara. Kovu begint nu bedenkingen te hebben bij het plan van zijn moeder. Zijn moeder is woest en bedenkt snel een ander plan om Simba en Kovu aan te vallen in een verwoest deel van Het Koningsland (dit deel in het Koningsland is verwoest door de brand, die was aangestoken door Nuka en Vitani). Om Simba waarschijnlijk te laten geloven, dat het Kovu zijn bedoeling was om Simba te doden (wat in eerste instantie waar was, maar dit verandert wanneer Kovu gevoelens krijgt voor Kiara) Als Kovu tegen het bevel van zijn moeder ingaat om Simba te doden, probeert Nuka dit te doen om zo de goedkeuring en aandacht van zijn moeder te krijgen. Dit mislukt en Nuka komt onder verschillende boomstammen van een dam terecht en sterft. In stilte rouwt zijn moeder en de rest van de buitenstaanders om Nuka's dood. Zira vraagt nog aan Scar om over hem te waken in het hiernamaals. Haar verdriet om Nuka uit zich in pure woede en ze krapt Kovu in zijn rechteroog, zodat hij daar nu een litteken heeft, ongeveer exact hetzelfde als Scar die een litteken aan zijn linkeroog had. Na haar schok, geeft ze Kovu de schuld van Nuka's dood. Zira is woest over het feit dat Simba Kovu heeft ingepalmd en verklaart nu openlijk de oorlog tegen Simba. Zira lanceert een aanval tegen De Koningsrots, gebruikmakend van het feit dat Simba gewond is. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Zira met haar troep aankomt in Het Koningsland. Simba staat op zijn beurt klaar met zijn troep, en geeft Zira nog een laatste kans om naar huis te gaan. Zira verwerpt deze kans en er ontstaat een strijd. Na een lange strijd staan Zira en Simba tegenover elkaar en maken zich klaar voor een één-op-één-strijd. Dit wordt op het laatste nippertje tegengehouden door Kovu en Kiara, die tussen hun twee ouders inspringen (Zira en Simba). Kiara en Kovu confronteren hun ouders met het doden van een ander. Zowel Simba als Zira bevelen dat Kovu en Kiara uit de weg moeten gaan. Kiara slaagt erin om Simba te overtuigen wanneer ze zegt dat ze één zijn, ondanks de haat die beide partijen met elkaar delen. thumb|left|226px|Zira's val in het ravijnDan ziet Vitani de waarheid in Kiara's woorden en voegt zich bij Simba's troep. Zira reageert hierop met de woorden: "Als jij niet vechten wilt, dan ga jij er ook aan". We zien vervolgens blikken vol walging bij de rest van de buitenstaanders. Vervolgens voegen haar leeuwinnen zich, ook bij Simba's troep. Simba vertelt dan tegen Zira dat ze het verleden moet vergeten. Zira is niet overtuigt en springt naar Simba, maar dit wordt tegengehouden, doordat, Kiara voor haar vader springt. De twee leeuwinnen vallen in een klif, Kiara weet haar val te breken, maar Zira, hangt nog slechts met haar klauwen aan het klif. Vervolgens breekt de dam en komt er een enorme stroom van water op gang. Zira weigert Kiara's hulp en valt in het klif. Ze wordt meegesleurd door de stroom en komt om. De Leeuwenwacht Zira verschijnt samen met haar kinderen Nuka, Vitani en Kovu en de rest van haar troep, als gastrol in De thumb|226px|Zira in De LeeuwenwachtLeeuwenwacht ''in de aflevering "''Leeuwen Van Het Buitenland". Zira's achtergrond wordt uitgelegd door Rafiki in deze aflevering: nadat Scar verslagen was, probeerde ze een opstand te organiseren samen met haar familie tegen Simba, maar werd verslagen door Simba in een gevecht. Als gevolg hiervan dwong Simba haar te leven, samen met haar familie in "Het Buitenland". Gedurende haar verbanning, bedacht ze een plan om Kovu en Kiara bij elkaar te krijgen, zodra de twee jongvolwassen zijn. Tijdens hun leven in "Het Buitenland", stelden ze een waterpoel en het territorium van Jasiri's clan. Zira trachtte ook Kion te overtuigen om haar leerling te worden, om te kunnen bewijzen dat leeuwen, alle macht hebben en overheersend zijn t.o.v. de andere dieren. Ze wist ook iets wat Kion niet wist van de brul: Kions brul kan regen creëren, als hij zijn kracht op wolken gebruikt. Wat later in de aflevering zet ze een val op voor Kion, waarna de welp word omsingeld door de rest van de leeuwinnen, die onder haar bevel staan. Terwijl Kion tegen de leeuwinnen vecht (denkend dat hij zijn brul niet kan gebruiken op andere soortgenoten) tracht Zira, Jasiri ervan te overtuigen, dat Kion de kant van "De Buitenstaanders" heeft gekozen. Als de rest van de wacht Kion komt helpen, realiseert hij dat Zira niet weet hoe Scar zijn krachten heeft verloren (door de brul te gebruiken voor het kwade) . Kort erna wordt ze weggeblazen, samen met Nuka, Vitani en de andere Buitenstaanders (Kovu niet). De groep komt terecht op de termietenheuvel, die we later terugzien in ''De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots'' (1998) * De serie speelt zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots Trivia *Gedurende een vroege productie van De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's trots hadden de producenten "Zira", "Bianca" genoemd. Omdat dit geen Swahili was, werd het veranderd. *''Simba's Trots'' is gebaseerd op Romeo en Julia. '' In de film wordt ook nog verwezen, naar ''De Koopman van Venetië. *In een vroege productie van de film zou Zira de partner zijn van Scar, en de moeder van hun welp Kovu. Dit scenario werd veranderd omdat Kovu absoluut niet gelinkt mocht worden aan Scar. *In sommige boeken van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots, zijn de kleuren van haar ogen per ongeluk donker blauw of donkergroen *Later vertelde de directeur van de film, dat Zira eigenlijk, Kovu zijn adoptie moeder is, wat inhoud dat Kovu een wees is, en gevonden moet zijn door Zira, toen hij nog heel klein was *In "De Leeuwenwacht" wordt de streep over haar hoofd niet getoond Universum en:Zira es:Zira fr:Zira it:Zira pl:Zira pt:Zira pt-br:Zira ru:Зира Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages Categorie:Schurken Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages